Nos coeurs unis, nous ne faisons qu'un
by sense-of-tentation
Summary: C’est la dernière année à Poudlard, la relation qu’entretiennent généralement Harry et Drago prend une tournure plutôt inhabituelle. Pendant ce temps, des Mangemorts préparent une offensive contre Harry afin de venger leur maître qu’Harry a tué l’an passé
1. Prologue

**Nos coeurs unis, nous ne faisons qu'un**

Auteur : sense-of-tentation

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

OOC : Vous pourrez constater que le comportement des personnages est plus ou moins différent.

Rating : M

Résumé : C'est la dernière année à Poudlard, la relation qu'entretiennent généralement Harry et Drago prend une tournure plutôt inhabituelle. Pendant ce temps, des Mangemorts préparent une offensive contre Harry afin de venger leur maître qu'Harry a tué l'an passé ... (HPxDM)

Notes de l'auteur :

1 - /!\ ATTENTION : Yaoi, alors homophobes ou âmes sensibles s'abstenir, vous êtes prévenus, merci.

2 - Si il y a toute sorte d'incompréhension pour l'histoire faites moi signe.

Bonne lecture x)

* * *

- _Pensées ..._ -

**Prologue**

Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre et préparait sa valise, il était heureux, c'était son dix septième anniversaire aujourd'hui et son cadeau était sa liberté, il n'aurait plus à revenir à Privet Drive maintenant. Après avoir pris le nécessaire, le jeune brun descendit dans le salon où était réunie la famille Dursley. Vernon était assis dans son fauteuil, le regard toujours aussi mauvais, Dudley lui, était assis sur le canapé un paquet de chips à la main, quant à Pétunia, elle se tenait derrière le fauteuil l'air un peu triste. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce.

- Et bien ... Je crois que c'est l'heure pour moi de partir, vous savez tous que je suis maintenant majeur et que je ne suis plus sous ta protection Tante Pétunia, je ne reviendrai donc plus. Je tenais malgré certains moments quelques peu difficiles à vous remercier de m'avoir hébergé et élevé durant ces années. Au revoir.

A ces mots, Pétunia laissa échapper une petite plainte et une larme coula sur sa joue. Harry leur fit un signe de la main en souriant et transplana jusqu'au Terrier. Il atterrit dans le jardin, ce dernier était fleuri et éclairé par un magnifique soleil. Il s'approcha de la petite maison que l'on pouvait apercevoir un peu plus loin et entra.

- Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Harry !

A peine eut-il terminé de prononcer sa phrase que Molly Weasley accourut et le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Oh Harry mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Mais tu as encore grandi ! Tu as meilleure mine que d'habitude, ça me fait plaisir de te voir tu sais ! Oh j'allais oublier, joyeux anniversaire mon garçon !

- Merci beaucoup Mme. Weasley.

Ron, Ginny, M. Weasley et Hermione arrivèrent quelques instants après, et Harry eut droit au même refrain. Tout le petit monde s'était cotisé pour lui offrir une nouvelle robe de sorcier plutôt élégante.

Nos trois amis se retrouvèrent dans la chambre des garçons à la fin du dîner.

- Ouf ! On va enfin pouvoir respirer un peu, dit Ron.

- Oui, dit Harry en souriant.

- Alors Harry, raconte nous tes vacances.

- Oh et bien, rien de spécial, c'était comme des vacances à Privet Drive.

- Et tes rêves, tu en as eu d'autres ? demanda Hermione plus sérieusement.

- Oui mais c'est toujours très flou, je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, je sais simplement que ça a un rapport avec Poudlard, je verrai sur place.

La discussion se termina ainsi, nos jeunes amis allèrent se coucher tôt.

Le reste des vacances se déroula dans la bonne humeur et l'euphorie générale.

C'était maintenant la veille de la rentrée et Harry était assis sur son lit.

_- Demain, en route pour Poudlard ! -_

_sense-of-tentation ..._

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, je sais que c'est court mais c'est essentiellement pour se mettre un peu dans le bain de l'histoire.

J'espère que ça vous a plu x)

Je promets de faire plus long pour les chapitres.

Merci de vous prendre le temps de me lire x)

Ps : Merci à athalie, ta review sur le premier prologue m'a fait réfléchir et j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion que toi, c'est pourquoi j'ai tout recommencé x)


	2. De retour à Poudlard

**Nos coeurs unis, nous ne faisons qu'un**

Auteur : sense-of-tentation

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

OOC : Vous pourrez constater que le comportement des personnages est plus ou moins différent.

Rating : M

Résumé : C'est la dernière année à Poudlard, la relation qu'entretiennent généralement Harry et Drago prend une tournure plutôt inhabituelle. Pendant ce temps, des Mangemorts préparent une offensive contre Harry afin de venger leur maître qu'Harry a tué l'an passé ... (HPxDM)

Notes de l'auteur :

1 - /!\ ATTENTION : Yaoi, alors homophobes ou âmes sensibles s'abstenir, vous êtes prévenus, merci.

2 - Si il y a toute sorte d'incompréhension pour l'histoire faites moi signe.

Bonne lecture x)

* * *

Je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs pour leur soutien, que ça soit en me laissant une review ou en m'ajoutant dans vos alertes, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer, merci beaucoup x)

Me revoilà donc avec le premier chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture x)

* * *

_- Pensées ... -_

**Chapitre 1 - De retour à Poudlard**

Il était plus de minuit. Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, le front en sueur et la cicatrice brûlante. Il avait encore fait ce rêve, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à en comprendre le sens. Une silhouette se trouvait en face de lui, une silhouette qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer, et celle-ci criait son nom, il sortait de sa bouche comme une plainte, mais que cela pouvait-il bien dire ?

Le jeune brun s'assit sur son lit et regardait dans le vide, on pouvait apercevoir deux yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude briller derrière ses lunettes. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, ce dernier était parfois brisé par les ronflements de Ron qui était affalé sur le lit à côté de celui d'Harry et qui dormait la bouche grande ouverte (filet de bave).

Harry se gratta rapidement la tête et se leva, il tourna quelques instants en rond dans la pièce pour finalement s'arrêter devant la fenêtre. Il regarda à travers, on pouvait apercevoir le jardin plongé dans la nuit obscure, seul le ciel était illuminé par les étoiles qui brillaient de tout leur feu, on pouvait également voir la lune, elle était pleine cette nuit. A cette vue, Harry eut un sentiment étrange, une impression de déjà vu ...

Flash-back : Première année d'Harry à Poudlard.

Harry se trouvait avec Drago dans la Forêt Interdite, c'était lors de sa première colle pour être sorti du château en pleine nuit.

Les deux apprentis sorciers marchaient dans la forêt un peu craintifs, Crockdur leur avait fossé compagnie après avoir entendu un craquement de branche étrange.

- Regarde dans quelle situation on se retrouve à cause de toi Potter !

- C'est ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas aller tout cafter à McGonagall ! Malfoy de malheur !

- Tu cherches la fight Potter ? (Lalala, p'tite pensée à vous mes chous x))

- Pff ...

Les deux garçons poursuivirent leur chemin, soudain Harry entendit un cri derrière lui et se retourna, il n'y avait plus rien, Drago avait disparu, apeuré par ce qui aurait pu arriver à son camarade, il appela :

- Drago, Drago ! Où es-tu ? !

Aucune réponse ne lui arriva aux oreilles, il commença alors à revenir sur ses pas lorqu'il se sentit tomber. Il se réveilla quelques instant plus tard aux côtés d'un Drago inconscient.

- Drago ! Réveille-toi !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu es tombé, et en te cherchant je suis tombé assui et j'ai atteri là ...

- Tu, tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

A ce moment là, Harry rougit légèrement.

- Ca va tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Non ça va aller je crois, merci, et toi ?

- Ca ira merci, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen je crois. Harry se leva et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. _Avis !_

Un petit oiseau jaillit du bout de la baguette d'Harry, à cette vue, Malfoy eut un petit rire.

- Tu penses vraiment que ça va nous aider ? ... Oh, j'ai compris !

Drago sortit à son tour sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers le petit oiseau.

- _Amplificatum !_

L'oiseau se mit soudainement à grandir et ce dernier attint vite des proportions démesurées, les deux jeunes garçons grimpèrent sur le dos du volatile qui prit son envol. Ils traversèrent le ciel étoilé. Ils purent apercevoir la lune, elle était pleine cette nuit là et vraiment magnifique.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux, leur regard était illuminé, ils se tenaient chacun la main comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre tombe.

Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard dans le parc et après s'être discrètement introduits dans le château, ils se quittèrent très timidement pour aller rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Retour à la réalité :

Harry sortit de ses pensées, il retourna dans son lit, il était bientôt une heure.

- Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à dormir ...

Il passa une dernière fois la main sur sa cicatrice et s'allongea. Il s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

Molly vint réveiller les deux jeunes hommes tôt le lendemain matin.

- Harry, Ron debout, vous ne voulez quand même pas arriver en retard le premier jour de votre dernière année !

- Mmh, maman ... J'veux pas m'lever !

- Allez dépêche-toi, je te signale que tu n'utiliseras pas la voiture volante de ton père si tu rates le train cette année !

- Mmh, c'était pas notre faute ...

- C'est vrai Mme.Weasley, Dobby nous avez bloqué le passage à la voie 9 ¾

- Je sais, je sais ...

Harry venait de se lever tout doucement et commençait à s'habiller alors que Ron était encore allongé sur son lit de tout son corps.

- Ron, dit Molly, tu vas rater le bon petit déjeuner que je vous ai préparé si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant.

A ce mot, Ron eut un déclic et bondit de son lit.

- MANGER ! ! !

Molly et Harry éclatèrent de rire, ils savaient très bien que Ron ne pouvait pas résister à la nourriture.

Molly descendit et laissa les deux garçons finir de s'habiller.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Ginny, Hermione, Arthur, Bill et Fleur étaient déjà à table. Molly finissait les pancakes de Ron. A cette vue, Ron bondit sur sa chaise, on pouvait voir ses yeux briller à la vue de ce petit déjeuner.

- Alala, il ne changera jamais, dit Harry.

- Alors Harry, comment perçois tu ta dernière année à Poudlard ? demanda M. Weasley qui remuait machinalement une cuillère dans sa tasse de café.

- Et bien, plus tranquille que les autres maintenant que Voldemort est mort, je vais pouvoir être plus concentré sur les cours et mieux me préparer pour les ASPIC.

- Parfait ! répondit Arthur avec un sourire rayonnant.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur et l'excitation.

Chacun était maintenant prêt à partir pour Poudlard, il se rendirent donc à Londres où ils empruntèrent la voie 9 ¾ sans se faire remarquer par les moldus comme les années précédentes. Ils se retrouvèrent devant le Poudlard Express.

- Bon, et bien c'est l'heure d'y aller je crois, dit Molly la larme à l'œil, prenez soin de vous les enfants !

Elle serra Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry dans ses bras et s'essuya les yeux.

- Au revoir !

Ils entrèrent donc dans le Poudlard Express, Ginny se sépara des trois amis et alla rejoindre Dean.

Les trois autres s'installèrent dans un compartiment un peu plus loin.

- Nous voilà en route pour Poudlard, dit Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien, t'as l'air heureux mon pote, dit joyeusement Ron.

- Si tu savais !

- Moi j'espère que je ne raterai pas mes ASPIC.

- Hermione, tu t'es bien vue, une intello comme toi ne peut juste pas rater ses examens.

Hermione se vexa légèrement, mais oublia vite la réflexion de Ron, elle se tourna maintenant vers Harry qui semblait ailleurs.

- Ca ne va pas Harry ?

- Si si ça va ...

- Tu m'as l'air ailleurs, insista Hermione.

- Je repensais à mon rêve de cette nuit ...

- Encore le même ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, et je n'y comprends rien.

- Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec Dumbledore quand on sera arrivé.

- J'en sais rien, je verrai ...

Le regard d'Harry fut soudain attiré par une silhouette très familière qui passait devant le compartiment, c'était Drago, il était toujours aussi mince et avait toujours la peau aussi pâle, ses cheveux blonds étaient comme à leur habitude soigneusement coiffés avec du gel en arrière, et avant tout, il était toujours aussi beau. Il s'arrêta un instant quand il aperçut Harry et le regarda à travers la porte du compartiment, les deux jeunes hommes se noyèrent chacun dans le regard de l'autre pendant un petit instant, mais Harry fut tiré à la réalité quand Ron lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? !

- Oui Harry, ça ne va pas ? Tu as changé d'attitude au moment où Drago est passé.

- Euh, si ça va, excusez-moi.

Harry fit comme si il avait déjà oublié l'instant où il avait vu Malfoy, mais il se rappelait parfaitement encore ces yeux gris dans lesquels il s'était perdu pendant ce court instant.

Il se rendit soudain compte de ce à quoi il pensait.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'était seulement Malfoy, je vois pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça et pourquoi croiser son regard me fait tellement d'effet, je dois me ressaisir, c'est un garçon et moi aussi j'en suis un, et puis nous avons toujours été ennemis, enfin presque ... -_

Harry se rappela alors ce dont il s'était souvenu la veille en regardant la lune.

_- Est-ce qu'il pense aussi comme moi ? -_

Le reste du trajet se passa bien, au bout de quelques heures, le Poudlard Express avait atteint sa destination, Poudlard !

Hagrid était déjà sur le quai de la gare et accueillait les élèves comme à son habitude, il expliquait deux, trois petites choses aux première année qui comme chaque année restaient bouche bée face au demi-géant.

Harry, Hermione et Ron s'installèrent dans une barque et traversèrent le lac du parc pour arriver au château. Tous les élèves commençaient à se rassembler dans le parc et attendaient d'entrer.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le château et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, elle était déjà pleine. Les professeurs étaient comme chaque année installés à la grande table au fond de la salle et les élèves des quatre maisons étaient réunis autour de leur table respective. On retrouvait également le petit tabouret où était posé le Choixpeau qui envoyait les élèves dans telle ou telle maison. En le voyant, Harry se rappela le moment où le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor.

En scrutant la salle, Harry croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui l'observait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ce dernier sourit au jeune Gryffondor qui lui rendit son sourire.

Lorsque tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore fit son habituel discours d'accueil. S'en suivit la répartition des élèves dans les quatre maisons.

De temps en temps, Harry se retournait vers la table des Serpentards et cherchait Drago du regard. Lorsqu'il le répérait, celui-ci discutait avec ses amis, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle.

Se moque-t-il complètement de tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous ?

Harry se sentait triste. Il avait juste envie de quitter la Grande Salle pour s'enfermer seul dans sa chambre.

A la fin du dîner, les préfets durent accompagner les premières années jusqu'aux dortoirs, Hermione et Ron se séparèrent donc de Harry pour aller remplir leur tâche.

Harry en profita pour aller faire un petit tour dehors, il s'installa devant le lac et regarda tristement au loin.

- Ca ne va pas ? ...

Harry sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son interlocuteur, c'était Drago.

Il avait le visage plutôt doux pour quelqu'un qui s'adressait à son pire ennemi.

- Ca va ... Tu ne montres pas le chemin des dortoirs aux première année ?

- Si mais j'ai terminé, Weasley et Granger sont entrain de se retrouver un peu si tu vois ce que je veux dire, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas encore revenus. J'ai profité de la situation pour venir te voir un peu, j'ai vu depuis notre arrivée que tu n'allais pas bien.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi maintenant, on ne s'est pas parlé pendant les six années que nous avons passés ici, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Oh, si on s'est parlé je m'en souviens, pour nous insulter ou nous provoquer en duel, tu as même failli me tuer une fois.

Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise à ce moment là, il aurait juste voulu disparaître.

- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, je ne t'en veux pas, puis c'était un peu ma faute et tu ne connaissais pas les effets de ce sort.

- ...

- Et je me souviens aussi que nous avons passés des bons moments ici à Poudlard. Comme notre voyage sur le dos de l'oiseau en première année, lorsque nous avons été collés pour la première fois parce que tu étais sorti après l'heure autorisé, et que je t'avais dénoncé parce que je t'avais suivi. Je m'en suis rappelé cette nuit en ...

- ... regardant la lune. Moi aussi je l'ai vu et y ai repensé ...

Drago dû sourire. Harry lui sourit également.

- J'aurais aimé te parler dans le Poudlard Express déjà, mais tu étais avec tes amis et je n'étais pas vraiment tranquille non plus. Et je sais que Weasley et Granger ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Mais c'est compréhensible, j'ai été assez ... odieux avec vous pendant ces six années.

- ... Tu sais, tes amis ne m'aiment pas beaucoup non plus.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu m'as manqué ... Harry.

Harry sentit quelque chose remuer à l'intérieur de lui, c'était une des rares fois que Drago prononçait son prénom.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Drago.

Les deux jeunes hommes auraient voulu se serrer dans les bras, mais à ce moment là, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent.

- Zut tes amis, je vais te laisser, à une prochaine ...

Harry resta silencieux et regarda Drago partir. Il passa à côté d'Hermione et de Ron qui l'air surpris, lui lancèrent un regard noir.

A cette vue, Harry eut un petit rire amusé mais à la fois il se sentait triste, s'il devenait ami avec Drago, les autres allaient-ils l'accepter ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Ron.

- Oh rien de spécial ...

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Hermione inquiète. Tu as l'air déconcerté.

- Non non ça va. Et vous alors, pourquoi avez-vous mis tant de temps à revenir ? Vous deviez seulement montrer le chemin des dortoirs aux première année.

Hermione était toute gênée et les oreilles de Ron devinrent aussi rouges qu'une pivoine.

Harry éclata de rire.

- On s'est perdu, dit Ron.

- Dans les toilettes ? dit Harry amusé.

- Oui c'est ça, euh je veux dire non dans les couloirs, ces maudits escaliers nous ont joué des tours, tu sais comment c'est.

- Mais bien sûr, ironisa Harry.

- Crétin ! lança Hermione à Ron d'un regard sombre.

Harry continuait de s'amuser de la situation tandis que ses deux amis ne savaient plus où se mettre.

- Allez c'est bon, je préfère vous savoir entrain de faire l'amour qu'entrain de vous faire la guerre.

Il leur sourit. Ils répondirent tout deux à son sourire. L'ambiance était à nouveau détendue.

- Et si on retournait à l'intérieur ? J'ai envie de m'installer dans ce bon vieux fauteuil devant la cheminée dans la salle commune.

- Oui ! répondirent les deux autres en souriant.

Ils montèrent donc dans la tour des Gryffondors et passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame après avoir prononcé le mot de passe.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans la salle commune et finirent par aller se coucher alors que tous les autres l'étaient déjà depuis un moment.

Harry se sentait un peu plus serein, mais pour combien de temps ?

_sense-of-tentation ..._

* * *

Voilà la fin de mon premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Ps : N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions, merci ! ! x)


End file.
